Naruto Love Stories
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Just some Naruto one shots. Various pairings! Please read if you've read my other story, or if you like these kinds of stories
1. NejiTen

**Hana: Hi people!! I decide to write a series of one shots about Naruto pairings. If you wanna hear a one please tell me. I'm gonna start NEJITEN!!!! Now Tennie-chan please read the disclaimer.**

**Tennie: Sure. Masashi Kishimoto, NOT Hana-chan, owns Naruto. **

NejiTen OneShot: Do Wa Ditty

TenTen groaned as she turned off her alarm clock and got dressed . She casually glanced at her calendar and had a casual heart attack. _It's today??!! _she thought._ I completely forgot!! _What TenTen was spazing over was the Annual Karaoke Night, started by Sakura and Ino a few years ago. Once a month the Konaha 12 go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar on their karaoke night. At least 1 person from their group or more sing.The girls found dates.This year Tenten was the only girl who wasn't dating someone. Sakura had Sasuke, Ino was dating Shikamaru, and Hinata was with Naruto. Her friends all had dates but Tenten wasn't desperate. There was only 1 boy for her. Now she had to find a date and knew just where to start.

TenTen walked down the streets of Konaha. She had looked for Neji where he usually was: their training grounds. _Starnge. He wasn't there_. So she thought that Hinata might know where he was. Finally she spotted her at Ichiraku with Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Hi Hina-chan!" TenTen greeted her friends as she walked up to them "Hi TenTen!" Naruto smiled at her, looking away from his girlfriend. "H-Hello TenTen-chan." Hinata also smiled at her friend. "Ano…Oh yes! T-TenTen-chan, N-Neji-n-nii-san w-would like t-to meet you at the H-Hyuga compound in f-five m-minutes." Hinata said nervously. TenTen grinned to show her that she didn't need to be nervous. "I'll be there! See ya soon guys!" She waved as she walked away.

It was about a three minute walk from Ichiraku to the Hyuga compound and TenTen knew her way there by heart." Hey Gin! What's up?" TenTen asked the guard on duty at the Hyuga compound. The guard smiled . "TenTen-chan I'm fine! Hinata-sama said that you would be here. Seems Neji-sama needs to see you. Am I right?" Gin asked . TenTen returned his smile. " Hai! Do you know where I might find him? She asked." He's in the northeast garden. You know where that is right?" TenTen nodded. "Thanks Gin!" she called as she ran. She found Neji, who immediately sensed her presence. "Ah TenTen. So Hinata-sama told you to meet me?" he asked raising from his slouch against the Sakura tree in the garden's center. "Yes. She said you needed to tell me something." she said. Neji looked at her with a very serious expression except he was blushing.

WOW_**THE**__ Hyuga Neji __**BLUSHING??!!**_thought TenTen's inner self. _**HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! **_her inner laughed. Meanwhile Neji and his inner were being quite serious._ Well Neji…_his inner coached,_ either now or never. Right. I'll do it. _he told himself. He took a deep breath. "TenTen…I…would like to know if you'd accompany me to Karaoke Night ?" "A-Are you s-serious?" she asked, unable to comprehend the fact that Neji asked her out . "Do I look like I'm joking?!" Neji snapped then quickly caught his mistake. "Oh! I-I'm sorry… not to be rude, but may I have an answer?" he asked. TenTen just smiled . "Yes!!" she exclaimed. He smirked. "Well I'll pick you up at 6:15, all right?" Her smile grew. " It's all right. See you then!" she called as he left. Just then her cell rang. "You got a date yet?" Ino asked her friend. TenTen told her what Neji said. "AAAAAHHHHHH" Ino screeched. TenTen had to hold the phone as far away as her arm would let her. When Ino stopped, TenTen put the phone by her ear again, wishing she didn't. "Tennie-chan, be at the mall in 5 minutes. We're going shopping!!!"

It was 6:15 on the dot when Neji knocked on TenTen's door. He was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. He also wore a look of surprise when TenTen answered the door. She looked gorgeous, but she'd better after shopping with Ino for 3 whole hours. She wore an off-the-shoulder hot pink shirt with dark pink edges and yellow ties across it. She also wore a dark green knee length skirt."Neji-kun, you look like a fish!" TenTen giggled at the Hyuga, who's mouth was still wide opened. He closed his mouth but kept the light pink tint on his face. "Here. These are for you," he said, handing TenTen a small bouquet of lilies, courtesy of Yamanaka Ino. "Wow Neji-kun, thank you!" TenTen exclaimed as she put one in her hair, which was out of her buns and slightly curled at the ends, also thanks to Ino. "Shall we get going?" Neji asked. TenTen nodded and they headed to Ichiraku.

"Hey you guys made it." Shikamaru greeted them at the door, glad to get away from Ino.He loved her to death, but BOY was that girl troublesome! "Hi Shikamaru." TenTen replied. "Is everyone else here?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded and led them to their table. Sakura and Sasuke were together, her head on his shoulder. Hinata was also cuddling with HER boyfriend. That is until Neji threatened that he'd kill Naruto if he didn't get away from his cousin. Ino was yelling while Shikamaru was ignoring her. Kiba was talking to his girlfriend, Temari, who was listening to everything. Everyone stopped what they were doing and talked to TenTen and Neji, the supposed couple. TenTen also received many remarks on her hair, which Ino took full credit for. Suddenly the announcer said that anyone who wanted to sing could now come on stage. After 30 minutes with nobody singing the announcer asked if any band were there.

"Yeah we're a band!" Naruto announced as he the guys to the stage. The announcer replied, "If you guys play until Karaoke Night is over, or someone wants to sing, I'll pay each of you $10,000 each. Does that sound ok?" he asked. "WE"LL TAKE IT!!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Great! I've got plenty of instruments and mikes in the back. Follow me!" he said. 5 minutes later the guys were all set up. Shikamaru was tuning the guitar while Kiba was tuning the bass. Naruto was testing out the keyboard while Sasuke was checking his bag for his drumsticks. During the whole thing Neji was setting up the mikes.

"All right. How's everybody doin tonight?" Neji asked. "We're Shuriken Sludge and we're ready to rock! Anybody with a request come on up and we'll sing it!" Neji announced. Neji and his band played many songs until Neji made an announcement. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm gonna sing a song for a girl I like. I hope she remembers it." he said. The band started playing the song.**(A/N: The song is called Do Wa Ditty. Neji's lines will be normal, they other guys lines are bold and everyone singing together will be bold and underlined. Please finish!)**

There she was just a walkin down the street singin

**Do wa diddy ditty dum ditty do!**

Snapin her fingers and a shuffling her feet singin,

**Do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do!**

She looked good.

**She looked good.**

She looked fine.

**She looked fine. She looked good, looked fine,**

**and I nearly lost my mind! Do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do! Do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do!**

TenTen was listening, trying to find out who was the mystery girl. All of a sudden, she realized who it was. She stared at the band as she remembered the day she first met and fell in love with Hyuga Neji.

_TenTen was new in Konaha and was heading to the Ninja Academy. She was singing her favorite song Do Wa Ditty. "Before I knew it she was walkin next to me singin do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do! Holdin my hand, just as-" she was cut off by someone from behind her. "Hi! You're new here!" the boy said. He had long hair and white milky eyes. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm TenTen." Tenten said. She's not shy, but most people are if they move. The boy looked about TenTen's age. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Hyuga Neji. Nice to meet you Tenten-chan!" he said. She shook his hand and they walked. "So Tenten-chan, where are you headed?" Neji asked. "Actually, I'm headed to the Ninja Academy, Neji-kun." Neji smiled. "I go to the Academy! Come on! I'll walk you!" he took her hand and she blushed. Neji was also blushing a little. They walked to the Academy ._

_Before I knew it, he was walking next to me, singin,_

**Do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do!**

Holding my hand, just as natural as can be, singin

**Do wa ditty ditty dum ditty do!**

**(A/N: the rest of the lines are the same as before so I'm going ahead. Please continue!)**

They finished and Karaoke Night was over. As everyone was leaving, Neji gently took hold of TenTen's wrist. "Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded and he led her to a nearby park. So did you figure out who that girl is?" he asked her. She nodded again. "Do you love her or just like her?" she asked. He smiled."Let me I love her." he replied. He cupped his hand to her cheek, pulling her in. He pressed his lips against hers. She pushed back without hesitation. When they had to pull apart to breathe, TenTen asked, "Neji-kun, do you wanna know something?" He smiled again."What?" he asked. She smiled and pushed her lips to his. Once they pulled away, she replied, "She has been in love with you." she confessed. "Can you tell her that I've been in love with _her_?" he asked the brown haired girl who had her arms around his neck. "I'll make sure she gets the message." she told him as his hands wrapped around her waist. They pushed their warm bodies together again.

**Hana: Well it was kinda long but I thought it was good. What did you think Neji? Tennie?**

**Hanabi: They're busy right now. They're makin out!!**

**Hana: Oh cool!! My story brought them together! If any of you readers have a couple or story idea you want me to use send it in a review!! Remember I can use or reject anything you give me. FYI, italics are thoughts and flashbacks.**


	2. NejiHina

**Hana: Hey again!! Sorry for not updating sooner!! Well I kinda like this pairing. I know ya'll must be sick of hearing Neji this and Neji that, but I just **_**love**_** this plot!!! The couple is….NejiHina!!! I hope ya enjoy!!! Now the ever popular Hyuga Prince, please read the disclaimer.**

**Neji: Hana doesn't own Naruto. If she did, Gaara, Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi wouldn't be evil. Especially Deidara. **

NejiHina Oneshot: Hinata's Wedding

A 19 year old Hinata sighed as she entered her extremely messy room. "I wish Otou-san didn't have to make me do this on the weekend." she complained. She put her long indigo hair in a bun and began at the messiest part of her room: her closet. She took off the jackets at the the top of the pile. As she worked, she found a box in the piles center. Inside was a photo album. "Oh I haven't seen this old thing in _ages!_" Hinata exclaimed. She began to flip through it. Soon she came across a photo of her and Neji dress like they were in a wedding. "Hehe..I remember this.." Hinata said.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"H-Hinata-sama!" exclaimed a young and unusually nervous Hyuga Neji. Hinata smiled. "Hai, Neji nii-san?" Little Hinata turned around, her pink kimono spinning with her. Neji blushed. He loved the way she smiled, "H-Hinata-sama, will you marry me?" he asked. Hinata was shocked, to say the least. "N-Neji nii-san, I'm only 6, a-and you're only 7!" she said. Neji smiled. She was so naïve and innocent! "Hinata-sama, I know that! I meant a pretend wedding. I really like you Hinata-sama." he said. She smiled. "I really like you too Neji nii-san." she replied. "So let's ask our parents if we can have a pretend wedding!"

Their parents agreed. They thought it wascute. Neji invited his best friends, TenTen and Rock Lee. Hinata called her friends Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. They also called their neighbors, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Sakura called her friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto while Ino called her friends, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. At exactly 3 o'clock, the whole gang was there. Neji took charge and gave everyone their roles in the wedding.

Shikamaru was the minister since he was the smartest. Ino was the flower girl since she brought tons of flowers from her shop. Lee was the best man since he was Neji's best guy friend. Sakura was the maid of honor since she was Hinata's closest girl friend. Sasuke and TenTen were the musicians since the play a mean piano. Choji cooked the cake since he could make a cake as well as he can eat one. Naruto was the ring bearer since he was the only one who wanted to be it. Shino and Kiba were the audience.

Just as they were about to start, the sand siblings showed up. "Temari-chan!" Hinata shouted. two girls hugged. Sakura said, " Hina-chan, why doesn't Temari-chan be the maid of honor. You seem closer to her then to me." Temari grinned. "Thanks Sakura-chan!!" she exclaimed. Temari and Sakura traded spots.

"Domo arigoto for coming, Gaara-san, Kankuro-san." Kankuro smirked. "No big deal Hinata-san." Gaara just nodded in her direction. "Can we start now?" asked the impatient flower girl. Everyone nodded and they got in positions.

Shikamaru stood at the front of the alter. Neji stood next to him and Lee stood next to Neji. Temari stood on Shikamaru's other side, while Sasuke and TenTen sat at the keyboard right next to the alter. "All right Ino-chan. Come on out." Shikamaru said. Ino came out of the gardens entry gate, her blue, long sleeve dress flowing in the breeze. She dropped the rose petals right as the wind was picking up, letting the breeze carry them.

She stopped at the alter and stood beside Temari. "Naruto-kun, you're up." Shikamaru said. Naruto came out of the same gate Ino went through. He came down the aisle not dropping the rings, a very un-Naruto like thing. He made it to the alter and stood next to Lee, with a small flip of his florescent orange tie. "Hinata-chan, your turn." said Shikamaru. Sasuke and TenTen started to play the Wedding March. Hinata came out in a white spaghetti strap dress. She also had a long white veil, the end being held by Sakura. They stopped at the last row of the crowd so Shino and Kiba could each take one of her arms. The foursome made it to the alter where Shikamaru asked, "Who gives this girl to this boy?" Kiba answered, "Her best friends, Inuzuka Kiba-" "And Aburame Shino do." Shino finished. The let go of Hinata's arms and went back to their seats.

"We are gathered here today to join Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata in holy mattress money." Shikamaru began.**(A/N: I got this line from an episode of Full House. I love that show. Its soooo funny!! Please finish!!) **

"If anyone among us wishes to object, speak now or forever hold your pee." Kankuro suddenly got up, went to the bathroom, and came back. "Continue." he replied.

"Now for the vows. Do you, Hyuga Neji, take Hinata-san as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and not sickness, through richness and poorness, in good times and bad?" Shika asked. Neji took Hinata's hand, looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I do."

"And do you, Hyuga Hinata, take Neji-san as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and not sickness, through richness and poorness, in good times and bad?" he asked. Hinata looked into Neji's eyes and said, in a dreamy voice, "I do."

Shika turned to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, the rings please." Naruto gave him the rings. He handed one to Neji. "Neji-san, put this ring on Hinata-san's finger and say, "With this ring, I marry you." Neji slipped the ring on his love's finger. "With this ring, I marry you." The ring had a cheap gem on it. It was the type of ring you'd find in a cereal box. She loved it anyway. "Now Hinata-san, place this ring on Neji-san's finger and say "With this ring, I marry you." Hinata did what Shika said. Neji's ring was a cheap metal one, the kind you'd buy in those quarter machines at a grocery store, but he would never take it off.

"I now announce you boy and wife! You may kiss the bride." Shika concluded. "Do we have to?" Neji asked. "Do ya wanna get married or not?" Shika asked. "Fine" Neji said as Hinata turned her cheek so he could kiss it, which he did.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Suddenly Choji came out with a beautiful cake. Hinata and Neji smashed cake into each others faces. So did everybody else.

Then the newlyweds opened their wedding presents. Each friend had their presents related in some way or another. Lee got them a toaster. **(A/N: My friends said that if I ever got married, they'd get me and my husband a toaster, and what Shino and Gaara brought. Please read!)** TenTen gave them a DVD player. Kiba got them one of Akamaru's puppies. **(A/N: He's a daddy!!!) **Shino gave them a blender. Temari gave them twin dolls, a boy and a girl, to pretend they have kids. Kankuro got them DVDs!! Gaara got them a Hello Kitty waffle iron. Sakura bought them a 2 seater stroller and Naruto got them a little kid jeep to drive to school and stuff. And Sasuke bought them the best present: A giant playhouse complete with a garage, flat screen TV, 12 rooms, and anything else you can imagine!!

As the wedding ended and everyone was going home, weddings were being planned.

"TenTen-chan?" Lee asked as he was walking her home. "Yeah Lee-kun?" she asked. "Will you marry me ?" he asked. TenTen smiled. "Sure Lee-kun. I'll marry you." Lee grinned and took TenTen's hand. She let him hold it.

As Sasuke walked Sakura to her house, she asked, "Hey Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna get married?" He looked at her for a split second before nodding." Yeah. I'd like that Sakura-chan." he said.

Back at the Hyuga manor, Ino was getting to proposed to by 3 guys! "All right guys. Here's the plan." she said as Temari and Shika came over. "I'm going to marry Shika-kun first." she announced. "I'll marry Naru-chan, then Choji-kun." Ino finished. "And after Shika-kun marries Ino-chan, he's gonna marry me!" Temari announce proudly.

The next day, Iruka asked what everyone did that weekend. Hinata was called and she said "I got married to Neji-kun!" Iruka spit out his coffee. "It's true Iruka-sensei!" screamed Naruto. Many other kids nodded. "Well is anyone else engaged?" Iruka asked, very amused. "TenTen?" he called. "I'm getting married to Lee-kun!" she exclaimed as he nodded. "Well congratulations, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee. Is anyone else engaged?"

Ino said, "I'm marrying Shika-kun, Naru-chan and Choji-kun, Temari's marrying Shika-kun and Sakura-chan is marrying Sasuke-san!" Iruka smiled. "Well congratulations to all of you. I'll buy you each a wedding present." Neji jumped up. "Iruka-sensei! Hina-chan and I have twins!" he remarked as Iruka spit out his coffee again. Hinata went to her bag and took out the twin dolls Temari gave them. She and Neji went to Iruka's desk with them.

"These are our kids. This is Hyuga Tensamaru." Hinata said as she handed him to Iruka. He was appropriately dressed in pure white dress robes and white wings with chains hanging from the wings' ends and in a wreath on his scalp. "Well he's very handsome." Iruka said as he gave him back. "This is Hyuga Benihime!" Neji exclaimed as he handed the girl to his teacher. She was also appropriately dressed in a red gown with golden crown in her indigo hair. "She's very lovely. This can be your wedding present, I was going to give it to my niece for her birthday but I can get her a new one." Iruka said as he pulled out a large box with doll clothes and handed it to the really young "couple".

In the present, Hinata smiled as she recalled what happened the next month. She and Neji stayed in the playhouse taking care of the kids. They pretended to drive to work and they'd drive to one of their friends houses so they can baby-sit so the "newlyweds" could be alone.

They even acted like they were married. Hinata would come down to the kitchen to make breakfast with whatever they had in the gigantic fridge. Neji would come down the stairs and kiss Hinata on the cheek, like he'd seen his parents do so many time. "Hi sweetie." He would say and she would smile. "What's for breakfast?" Neji would ask as he set the table. "Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." she would say. " Do you want apple juice or coffee?" She would ask "coffee." he'd say. She set a mug of hot chocolate for both of them. Soon, Neji would say, "Babe, I gotta go to work. You going out?" She would nod. "Take Beni-chan and Ten-kun with you." he would say. He would leave and Hinata would go to Ino's house. There, all the girls would come talk while their "kids" played.

Hinata chuckled as she put the photo album back. As she placed it down, she spotted Tensamaru and Benihime. She pick them up and place them on her bed. About 30 minutes later she heared a knock on her door. "It's Neji. May I come in?" Hinata looked up from her dirty laundry pile. "Neji nii-san! Sure, come on in!" As soon as he entered he went to her bed.

"Hey! Tensamaru! Benihime! I haven't seen these 2 in ages!" he began to play with them, and talked to Hinata at the same time. "Hinata-sama, your father wishes to see you. He needs you for something about the wedding." he said as he held Beni and Ten. "Neji-_kun_, I don't need to do anything for the that." she said with a smile. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?" he asked. Her smile widened. "

We're already married!" she said, taking his hand, the one he wore the cheap metal ring on. He smiled at his fiancée/wife/cousin. "Yeah. I forgot." he said, kissing her cheap gem, then her lips. Then they called their friends so they could all watch Shikamaru blush when he remembered that he should never, in a million years, be a minister.

_**FIN**_

**Hana: This was sooo kawaii!!! What do you think, Ten-chan?**

**Ten: crying**

**Hana: Why are you crying?  
**

**Ten: Neji-kun dumped me for Hinata!!!!! SOB!!!!  
**

**Hana: Don't worry. I'll put you in another story and Neji will be sooo jealous!!**

**Ten: Good idea!! You're the best, Hana-chan!!  
**

**Hana: Thanks! You heard us! The next story's pairing will be LeeTen!!**

**Ten: WHAAAAAAAATTT????!!!! SOB!!!!**

**Hana: Sigh Tennie-chan, you're my favorite kunoichi. Don't make me hate you… Please review. Reviews will help pay of Tylenol for the headache I'm getting. If you want more stories from a happy authoress, REVIEW!!!! But it's not a big deal if you don't….Oh! Benihime means Red Princess and Tensamaru means Heavenly Chain Boy, just btw. Anyway see you next chapter!!**

**Mrs. Neji Hyuuga or Hana**


	3. LeeSaku

**Hana: This is another chapter in my Pairings Story. I hope you like it, and PLEASE don't stop reading if you hate a pairing I use!!! Uh…I don't own anything….yeah. Oh and I decided to not use LeeTen for this chapter.**

**TenTen: YES!!!!!!**

**Hana: sigh ON TO THE ONESHOT!!!! Which pairing to use...THAT is the question...How about LeeSaku? It has a cute plot so...THAT'S THE PAIRING!!!!**

LeeSaku Oneshot: Truth or Dare

Sakura giggled happily as Lee walked back to their bench. They were good friends, playing a game that good friends play: Truth or dare. She had just dared him to put his snack, an ice cream cone, in someone's hair. That unlucky person had been Naruto, hence Sakura's happy giggling. "All right Sakura-chan, my turn." Lee announced, sitting beside her. "Truth or dare?" Sakura thought for a moment before saying "Truth." "Okay..." Lee said, thinking of something to ask. "Do you still like Sasuke?" he blurted before he could say anything else. It has been 2 years since Sasuke came back. She hung out with her old team almost everyday. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No Lee. There's another boy who's become the object of my burning affections." she said, melodramatically. Lee laughed, but on the inside he was a whirlwind of emotions. _I wonder who this guy is. Isn't every guy in the village taken? Let me see...Naruto's with Hinata, Neji's with TenTen, Shikamaru's with Ino...Who else is there? Well it's not Sasuke so that leaves...Kiba, Shino, the guy on Shikamaru's team, and...Me. Maybe she likes Gaara or his brother. Well I know it can't be me...right? _He continued to debate with himself until Sakura brought him out of his thoughts. "Lee? You okay?" she asked. She put her hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever?" Lee shook his head, his face turning redder by the second. "D-D-Dai cho bu Sakura-chan!!" he reassured her. "All right...but just to be safe, you should go home and rest. We can finish our game later." she said, helping him off the bench. He nodded. Since their houses were on the same side of the village, they walked together in a semi-awkward silence.

Sakura stayed at his house for a little bit so she could make him some soup. "Just in case!" she said with a wink as she left. Lee took his soup to his room, watching T.V. He finished his soup and assumed Shikamaru's signature position: Lying down, staring at the clouds (the ceiling in Lee's case…), arms behind his head. He sighed. "How troublesome…" he muttered before drifting to sleep.

Lee was sick in bed for the next couple days. It was a unique disease that no medic nin, even the amazing Tsunade-sama or her apprentice Ms. Haruno could fix. It was a combination of love sickness and worry. The symptoms include tiredness, wanting-to-die-ness, envy, jealousy, and…those are the majors. He also had some of the symptoms of the well known Shikamaru Syndrome. He started acting like Shika, lazy, not caring, things like that. Anyway he was depressed, sad, lonely, loveless, and lazy.

"Lee!" Sakura called. After Lee's 4 days at home, he was walking around town to restock his food supplies, seeing as he ate all his food while he was 'incapacitated'. Sakura just _happened _to be out shopping as well. "Hey Sakura-chan." Lee greeted her as if nothing had happened between them. Well actually, nothing had. They shopped and talked for about half an hour. "So you do wanna finish our game of Truth Or Dare?" Lee nodded and they headed back to their usual bench under the sakura tree. They played a couple of rounds. They had a great time, sometimes causing others pain, which pleased them sometimes. They people weren't doing anything to them, like when Ino was walking around, but they bugged them anyways, like when Lee told Ino that Sasuke was waiting for her at ramen shop but she had to dress like a potato (which Sasuke is allergic to) and start screaming, "SASUKE-KUN!!!! LET ME BE YOUR POTATO!!!!"

They laughed and laughed until the sun started to set. "I guess we should finish up." Sakura commented. "Wait!" Lee called. He noticed that every available guy in the village just _happened _to be standing in the same part of town as them. "Can we have one more round?" he asked (well he actually pleaded.) Sakura smiled. "Alright fine. Dare." She said. "I dare you to kiss the guy you that "has become the object of your burning affections"!!!" he said, mocking the thing she said a few days earlier. She sigh. "All right." She said. Lee looked up happily "REALLY??" he asked eagerly. She smiled, the blush on her cheeks growing by the second. "Really. Just stay there and close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them." Lee did as he was told, waiting for the moment where he saw the girl he loved kiss another man…or boy. But that moment never came. Instead Lee felt her lips press onto his.

His eyes open in shock to find that, INDEED, Sakura had her lips against his. He closed his eyes. Eventually he pulled apart. "Why me?" was all he asked. Sakura smiled. "Lee, you're nice, sweet, caring, fun. Everything I'd want in a guy. And I…love you." She said. He grinned. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that!!" he exclaimed. They kissed again, as the sakura petals floated around them.

**Hana: AWWWWW!!! HOW KAWAII!!!!! Next will be...uhhh...i don't really know...but I'll update soon!!! Till then, Ja ne!!**


End file.
